see through
by Ellie-ellie
Summary: but she always knew that when he looked at her he was seeing someone else : KAIRITIDUSNAMINÉ : lj challenge


**see through**

**KAIRITIDUSNAMINÉ**

**#01 – Air**

It felt to him as if he was choking on the air he was breathing as the image of the redhead standing before him turned into that of an identical looking, beautiful, blonde girl wearing the same smile; she was gone in an instant, replaced by the worried expression of the red head, asking why he was looking at her funny.

**#02 – Apples**

His distorted reflection was staring back from the apple at him, as Sora babbled on about his 'other' and how Kairi had one too; he wondered if that blonde girl he had seen was her.

**#03 – Beginning**

It was the beginning of his self-destruction; Selphie had noticed that he wasn't as peppy as usual, and the only explanation was a strong craving to see that blonde haired girl again.

**#04 – Bugs**

It had been a great night as him and Kairi ran around in the dark of the island trying to catch fireflies until he caught a glimpse of her hair turning into blonde locks.

**#05 – Coffee**

Kairi slid a cup of coffee across the table to him as she told him he looked like he hadn't slept for days; she didn't even know how right she was.

**#06 – Dark**

Sora was rambling again about light and dark and keyblades, all stuff he could really care less about; he mentioned something about nobodies, and how his and Kairi's were both blonde, locked away inside them forever; Sora said it was depressing, they seemed so human, and he couldn't help but silently agree.

**#07 – Despair**

He yanked at his hair as he held it in his fists, pulling it down as he yelled out in anger in the dark of his room.

**#08 – Doors**

Kairi was banging on the door of his room, begging him to unlock it and come out; she hadn't seen him for four days; Tidus was scared if he saw her, he'd see her nobody again.

**#09 – Drink**

Riku was joking around about how if he was older, they could go get drunk together and drink their sorrows away, even though neither one of them knew what each other's sorrows were.

**#10 – Duty**

When he came down with a cold, Kairi felt it her duty to play nurse and help him feel better; all he could think about was how much he wished that blonde was there instead of her.

**#11 – Earth**

His mind couldn't focus in history class as they talked about planets; his gaze fixed on the red head next to him.

**#12 – End**

"It's summer now..." Kairi exclaimed, grabbing his hand, "... which means we get to spend more time together."

**#13 – Fall**

"It's strange; the people you fall in love with are sometimes the people you'd never expect," Riku smiled as he continued talking about him and Selphie; he couldn't agree more.

**#14 – Fire**

He and his friends sat around a fire on the beach of their island playing truth or dare like they had when they were considerably younger; when it came his turn, and he was asked who he liked, his honest response was, "I'm not sure anymore."

**#15 – Flexible**

Selphie was stretching, doing a split as he silently watched her; she was talking about how a certain girl liked him, and how he shouldn't be oblivious to the world, and ask her out; he had no idea who she was talking about.

**#16 – Flying**

Sora said that when you're in love, your heart feels like it's soaring, but why should your heart be able to fly if you can't?

**#17 – Food**

Wakka was gorging down on food in front of him, "Selphie called you oblvious? She's right, you really can't tell when a girl likes you."

**#18 – Foot**

They were having a 3-legged-foot-race across the beach, and he finally figured out who he was oblivious to as Kairi asked him to be her partner.

**#19 – Grave**

He'd finally asked Kairi what the name of her nobody was, and her grave expression as she whispered Naminé looked like it held both pain and sorrow; Kairi didn't like to think about her other, it only made her sad.

**#20 – Green**

He'd asked Kairi to go to the fair with him, and as he walked around her light green dress turned into a pure white, and he could see Naminé turning around, and giving him a small wave before turning back into Kairi.

**#21 – Head**

He banged his head against his wall as he tried to crack the image of Naminé that lingered in his mind.

**#22 – Hollow**

As Kairi's hand brushed up against his own there was a hollow feeling inside him that could only be filled by the butterflies that Naminé gave him.

**#23 – Honor**

He didn't think it honorable to lead her on like this, but maybe if he saw Kairi enough he'd get to see Naminé more.

**#24 – Hope**

He wanted to search the worlds in hopes of finding way to free Naminé, but it seemed all attempts were useless since Kairi wasn't complete without her other half.

**#25 – Light**

Her very being seemed to emit a light as, for the first time, Naminé finally spoke to him, whispering a light hello; her voice was like Kairi's in so many ways only it was so much quieter.

**#26 – Lost**

"At least I'm lost with you," Kairi whispered, clinging on to his arm as they tried to find their way through the woods.

**#27 – Metal**

"You should get a metal for best boyfriend," Kairi giggled as she held the earing he had just bought her up to her ears; he knew they'd look so much better when he saw them on Naminé.

**#28 – New**

"Why do you keep getting Kairi new stuff?" Wakka asked, "she doesn't look _that _good in white."

**#29 – Old**

He was getting old too fast, and he wanted to go back to the days when girls had cooties, so that seeing Naminé wouldn't bother him so much.

**#30 – Peace**

Their was a strange peace that surrounded them as they laid on the sandy shores, her hand clasped in his; he closed his eyes, imagining someone else.

**#31 – Poison**

Naminé was a poison that was seeping into him, and there was no cure that could rid her.

**#32 – Pretty**

"You look beautiful," he whispered as he stared into the mirror she was looking at; he wasn't speaking to her though, but the reflection that showed him Naminé in Kairi's beautiful white dress.

**#33 – Rain**

The rain poured down upon him, and the whole time, all he could see was Naminé dancing in front of him.

**#34 – Regret**

He'd finally built up the nerve to kiss her, but as soon as he had he immediately regretted it, realizing that doing this to Kairi was a self-centered thing to do.

**#35 – Roses**

He was seeing Naminé more, and even if he couldn't talk back to her, she could talk to him; when she told him she liked roses, he made sure to by Kairi a large bouquet of them.

**#36 – Secret**

"I feel like you're hiding something from me," Kairi admitted, her body pressed against his, "you know you can tell me anything, right?"

**#37 – Snakes**

He knew he had it in for himself as soon as he began to wonder if him dying from snake bites would look like an accident.

**#38 – Snow**

It had never snowed in Destiny Islands before; he wondered if Naminé liked snow, or if it had snowed in Twilight Town.

**#39 – Solid**

It was the first time he had gotten to hold her, and her cold body was soon warmed as she pressed against him; she felt so much different then Kairi, even if they were the same person.

**#40 – Spring**

Naminé liked spring; he knew because whenever he saw her, she was smiling and gigging, touching the flower's petals.

**#41 – Stable**

His and Kairi's relationship was starting to become wobbly; he didn't everything he could to stabilize it, because loosing Kairi meant loosing Naminé.

**#42 – Strange**

Everyone viewed his and Kairi's relationship as strange, but she always said it was the best thing that had ever happened to her.

**#43 – Summer**

Her fingers traced along his bare torso after they got back from the beach, causing him to groan in lust for the blonde, even if it was really Kairi; summertime meant more time for just them two.

**#44 – Taboo**

It was taboo to cheat, but it didn't really count as cheating against Kairi when kissing Naminé, since they were still the same person.

**#45 – Ugly**

Kairi had to face the ugly truth about what had been going on when Tidus accidentally called her Naminé.

**#46 – War**

It was a war within himself on who he truly loved, and Naminé's side was winning.

**#47 – Water**

The water was warm as he waded in towards her, apologizing over and over to Kairi about what had happened; he didn't want to looser her, and she looked like she was ready to drown herself.

**#48 – Welcome**

Kairi had welcomed him back, but she always knew that when he looked at her he was seeing someone else.

**#49 – Winter**

Naminé cuddled up next to him, and he mentally jumped for joy in his head; he scolded himself, reminding himself that maybe he should start referring to Naminé as Kairi so he wouldn't screw up like last time.

**#50 – Wood**

The wood in the fireplace cackled and shot up; Kairi held onto his hand, "do you love me Tidus?" she asked; "I love all of you," he replied; his response hadn't been immediate, but it was enough for her to realize that she'd have to accept that he'd fallen in love with a part of her he could never have.

**x**

**okay so I finally got around to doing this**

**even though I signed up for it like 92837493874 months ago**

**yeah so it isn't my best but I hoped you enjoyed it anyways :)**

**in case your confused about anything just ask in a review and I'll make sure to answer**

**hope you enjoyed it!**

**Review if you'd like!**


End file.
